delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirk (M:25YL)
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Buff '''Main color: '''Light bronze '''Markings: '''Brown rings around his eyes, sideways cresent on his chest, V shaped markings on the middle of his fron dreads, circles on hands and stripes on his thights '''Skin color: '''Light yellow peach '''Eye style and color: '''Somewhat oval eyes, one cybernetic with a dark brown scalea and bronze iris, normal eyes bronze iris '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two dreads framing his face, has 3 others tied back into eachother into a low ponytail. Has a white tuff of hair on his head, sports a broud little white beard '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetics:' Legs and arms have weights on them. The big blocks can be detached, their mass in total makes up 2/3rd of Dirk's weight *'Scar:' Has a scar running across his face thanks to Henk right after he was brought back from the dead Overall clothing style: Still sports a very familiar style as when he was younger. Still the bandages around his waist and pants, albeit diffrent in design. The additions are a black sleeveless jacket, wraps around his upper arms and a choker around his neck. 'Personality' Likes *Music *The outside *His family *Fighting Dislikes *Homophobes *Henk *Bats Fav drink: '''Whisky '''Fav food: '''Peaches '''Personality: Dirk has grown a lot as a person, losing a lot of his younger selves naivity, hardening up by the legion life. He came to accept that things weren't always peacefull or happy despite how much he wished it would be. He toughend up and went up from being rather useless to one of the better fighters in the legion. He is very loyal to his platoon and listens to orders without argueing. He might whince or whimper but still does it. Despite all this he still is very mellow and friendly. The best way to explain him is a big cuddle bear. Able to maul whoever but also a good friend who is very affectionate and caring. This is mostly shown with his interaction with Archer and Sel-mei. Now with being a father he has shown to be on the over protective side. If it really was up to him neither of his daughters would ever get a boyfriend because Dirk beleives non is fit enough and worthy of his baby girls. He is always there to help and support his childeren no matter what, Archer, Sel and his girls are the world to him and he would die protecting them or taking revenge in the name of them. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Packs a huge punch *Is a tank in a certain way *Suprisingly agile Weaknesses: *Once he is moving has a hard time stopping and turning *Pretty much is useless without his cybernetics 'History' *Second born to a middle class family in Echidnapolis, half an hour younger than Henk *Grew up somewhat uneventfull *Learned about the legion *Believed their technology could help their species *Had a girlfriend for a bit before deciding that he indeed was gay as hell *Dated two guys before Henk found out *The two started clashing on their stances and opinions *The two have their big fight on the island *Gets thrown off the island by Henk at 19 *Breaks his legs in multiple places, breaks one arm and loses and eye in the fall *Gets found by Bullet and his platoon *Takes a while to adjust but ends up fitting right into the 10th Platoon *Started dating Archer *Garu-da and Henk arived at the base causing him to flip *Marries Archer *Has Palo-mei with Sel-mei *Had Palo put in his care, still came over to let Sel be a mother over her baby *Tried to be the best father he could be *Heavily worried about Palo during the tiger/echidna war *Asked Izel to make Aura for them *And so Aura joined the party *Had to make the decision to get her memory whiped full with the exception of the memories of Sel-mei *Was the one to almost kill Basker during that whole chaos *Attacked and nearly killed Talon with Sel-mei before Youri stole their kill *Lost Sel-mei *Ended up fighting Henk in a dome before getting killed by him *Revieved by Basker on request of Palo *Got gifted the scar on his face *Really not happy with the whole soultouch Youri and Palo have now 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has a really heavy scottish accent when he speaks (I'm just too lazy to type it like that) *Really doesn't like Youri at all, rather pissed that he out of everybody got soultouch with his daughter * Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters